Adventure Story Book
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Hatsune Miku bersama saudara kembarnya, Hatsune Mikuo, masuk ke dalam sebuah buku petualangan di perpustakaan tersembunyi divilla bibi mereka. Ternyata mereka diutus untuk mengalahkan roh iblis Chiaki yang terlepas dari segelnya. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Miku selama di buku itu?/Bad summary? Gaje title? Author ga tau mau diapain #PLAKKED/Multi-chapter :3 RnR, ne? Chapter 4 UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Ryuuki: Lho? Kenapa kamu bikin fanfic baru lagi? -_-

Author: Memang kenapa? (O3O)

Ryuuki: Ficmu yang berjudul I Love You 'By The Cake' itu gimana?!

Author: Oh iya, ya... Lupa ngasih tau ._. Untuk sementara, fanfic yang disebut Ryuuki tadi akan diHIATUSkan sementara!

Kameharu: Huuu...! Dasar author tukang hiatus -_-

Author: Hontou ni gomennasai... (QwQ)

Ryuuki: Disclaimernya!

Author:** Vocaloid bukan milik gue! #JGERRR! Iya, iya, terserahlah... Yang jelas, Vocaloid milik Crypton. Tapi ceritanya tetap milikku!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang menyeret-nyeret rambut panjangnya (?) yang berwarna biru aqua di tengah teriknya matahari sambil berjalan bersama dengan saudara kembarnya. Mereka tengah berlibur di bulan liburan musim panas ini.

"Ugh... Atsui.." ucap gadis itu.

"Sabarlah, Miku. Kan sebentar lagi kita sampai di villa" kata saudara kembarnya.

"Hahh... Kenapa disaat seperti ini mobil otou-san harus mogok, Mikuo?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi mereka mungkin sampainya nanti malam. Daripada nanti kamu merengek-rengek kelaparan, sebaiknya kita berjalan 32 km ke villa" kata Mikuo dengan mata berkelip-kelip sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Miku yang melihat saudara kembarnya seperti itu cuma bisa bersweatdrop-ria, "Tapi kan jaraknya jauuuhhh... banget, Mikuo!" seru Miku.

"Ah.. Sudahlah. Nah, lihat! Itu villanya!" kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan luas.

"CEPAT KESANAAA!" seru Miku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ ke villa bibinya.

"Oi! Tunggu aku!" kata Mikuo.

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di villa itu. Dan sesampainya disana, mereka disambut hangat oleh keluarga Hatsune.

"Waaa... Miku, kamu cepat sekali besarnya. Terakhir kamu disini, kamu sangat pendek deh" ledek seorang gadis berambut hijau daun yang lebih tinggi dari Miku.

"Apa maksudmu, Gumi _nee-chan_?!" tanya Miku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sih..." jawab Gumi.

"Nee-san sendiri sudah SMA. Tak terasa sekali, sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Mikuo.

Sejenak muka Gumi memerah, "Baka! Baru datang sudah bertanya seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, orang tua kalian mana?" tanya Gumi.

"Tadi mobilnya mogok di jalan... Makanya _okaa-san to otou-san_ mencari orang untuk memperbaiki mobilnya. Kami kesini... dengan jalan kaki..." jawab Miku melemas.

"_Sokka_... Ya Tuhan, kenapa tidak telepon aku saja? Kan bisa aku jemput. Kalian jadi harus berjalan selama 32 km..." kata Gumi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Miku dan Mikuo kaget sejenak. Bagaimana Gumi bisa mengetahui jarak mereka berjalan? Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

"Darimana _nee-chan_ tau?" tanya Miku.

"Ku rasa matahari sudah menuliskannya di dahi kalian" jawab Gumi sambil menunjuk dahi Miku dan Mikuo yang memerah dengan bayangan angka 32. Miku dan Mikuo langsung menutupi dahi mereka.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, kalian pasti lelah. Ini kunci kamar kalian beserta orang tua kalian. Kalian mandi dulu sana, bau amat, sih. Aku akan menyiapkan jus negi yang segar untuk kalian" kata Gumi.

Miku dan Mikuo mengangguk. Mereka pun menarik koper mereka ke kamar lalu pergi mandi, tentunya berganti-gantian. Setelah itu, mereka segera kembali ke tengah ruangan villa itu. Gumi kemudian mengajak mereka ke sebuah ruangan di villa itu. Karena bingung dan penasaran, Miku dan Mikuo pun mengikuti Gumi.

Miku dan Mikuo berjalan di sebuah lorong yang dindingnya ber_wallpaper_ gelap. Miku dan Mikuo melihat-lihat di dinding lorong ini banyak sekali foto-foto aneh. Entah lorong ini menuju ke ruangan mana, yang jelas mereka tetap mengikuti Gumi.

"Lho? Aku rasa terakhir kali disini, aku tak pernah menemukan lorong serta ruangan ini. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku sambil meminum jus neginya dengan sedotan.

"Um... Itu.. Mungkin kamu lupa kali. Ini ruangan perpustakaan khusus. Nah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada kalian" kata Gumi.

Gumi kemudian membuka pintu itu dan memperlihatkan isi ruangan itu yang membuat Miku dan Mikuo terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja mau menjatuhkan gelas berisi jus negi mereka.

"_SuᅳSugoi_..." ucap Mikuo.

"BuᅳBuᅳBuᅳBuᅳBukunya... banyak sekaliii...!" kata Miku terbata-bata.

"Hahaha. Hebat kan? Ada sebuah buku yang mau ku tunjukkan kepada kalian. Menarik, lho. Ayo ikut aku" ajak Gumi.

Miku dan Mikuo pun mengikuti Gumi ke sebuah lorong perpustakaan. Gumi mengambil sebuah buku yang amat tebal dan menaruhnya diatas meja (Author: Ya iyalah, emang mau dibawah meja bacanya? =w='). Miku dan Mikuo mendekatinya.

"Ini buku apa, _nee-san_? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" kata Mikuo.

"Ini buku petualangan" bisik Gumi.

"EH?" Negi kembar itu kaget mendengar jawaban Gumi yang kurang masuk akal itu.

"Kalian mau mencoba merasakan petualangan yang seru banget tidak?" tanya Gumi.

"EᅳEh? Maksud _nee-chan_ apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kalian bisa merasakan petualangan yang amat seru dibuku ini. Mau coba tidak?" tanya Gumi.

Miku dan Mikuo menjadi ragu dan sedikit tidak percaya. Baru pertama kali mereka menemukan buku semacam itu dan bagaimana kalau yang lain khawatir?

"Tenang saja. Yang lain tidak akan khawatir, kok" ucap Gumi.

"E... EᅳEto..." Miku agak ragu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau mau masuk ke buku itu, masuk saja" kata Gumi.

"Hee?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Miku dan Mikuo.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, itu buku petualangan. Sudah sana masuk!" kata Gumi yang langsung mendorong Miku dan Mikuo ke buku itu.

Dan langsung dalam sekejap, Miku dan Mikuo menghilang karena sudah masuk ke dalam buku itu. Gumi tersenyum melihatnya dan dengan sesegera, ia ikut masuk ke dalam buku tersebut.

Sayangnya, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui hal ini seorang pun. Karena, waktu akan terhenti selama Miku dan Mikuo berada di dalam buku petualangan tersebut. Dan, mereka tidak akan bisa keluar.. jika belum menyelesaikan cerita di dalam buku itu...

**To Be Continued**

Author: Oalah, gomen ne gaje (QwQ)

Ryuuki: Semua cerita yang kau buat pasti gaje semua!

Author: *ngambek di pojokan*

Kameharu: Ryuuki-chan.. Kamu membuat authornya ngambek, tuh... *sweatdrop*

Ryuuki: Biarkan saja! Ngomong-ngomong kapan update chapter 2? Dan kenapa chapter ini pendek sekali?

Author: Entahlah... Tunggu ide muncul :3 #PLAKKED Yaa... kan masih prologue~

Kameharu: Ah! Authornya banyak alasan -_-

Author: Gomennasai... *ngambek di pojokan (lagi)*

Ryuuki: Jangan akting, woi! Yosh, readers mohon reviewnya, ya!


	2. Chapter 1: Selamat Datang di Negeri Peri

Author: Yeyy! Author sempat ngetik buat chapter pertama dari cerita kita! \(^O^)/

Kameharu: Anda lebay, author-san

Ryuuki: Habis makan apa, sih?

Author: Tebak saja sendiri. Jeruk ditambah pisang, sama dengan buah apa?

Kameharu & Ryuuki: *mikir-mikir* Jeruk dan pisang..?

Author: Salah! Lemon! #PLAKK Maksudnya, lemon itu kan mirip jeruk dan warnanya mirip pisang, walaupun lebih kekuningan banget :3 *dihajar* Di... Disclaimernya... -sekarat-

Ryuuki: Sejak kapan kamu suka lemon? (==')a

Author: Sejak... tidak tau **#BLETAKK**

Kameharu: Yosh, disclaimernya; **Vocaloid milik Crypton, tapi cerita milik author Chang Mui Lie!** \('o')/

* * *

**Miku POV**

**TES...**

Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku yang agak berat ini. Eh? Gelap? Lho? Aku dimana? Aku bangkit dan mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ku raba-raba tempat aku berbaring, kasar dan berbatu. Ah, dimana aku?

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa disini?

**Flashback On**

_"Kan sudah ku bilang, itu buku petualangan. Sudah sana masuk!" kata Gumi yang langsung mendorongku dan Mikuo ke buku itu._

_Dan langsung dalam sekejap, aku dan Mikuo menghilang masuk ke dalam buku itu._

**Flashback Off**

"Oh, iya... Mikuo! Mikuo!" panggilku.

"Miku!" aku mendengar panggilan seseorang.

Aku yakin suara itu pasti berasal dari Mikuo. Dengan cepat, aku berlari ke asal suara dan tertemukanlah Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Untung saja aku menemukanmu!" kataku langsung memeluk Mikuo.

"Ugh... Sesak.. Miku...!" kata Mikuo.

"Ah, _gomen_... Ngomong-ngomong, kita ada dimana sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tau.. Kenapa disini gelap sekali, ya?" tanya Mikuo.

Secara tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah sinar kecil di depanku. Ku rasa itu jalan keluarnya.

"Mikuo! Lihat itu!" kataku sambil menunjuk sinar itu.

"Eh? Mana? Ah! Mungkin itu jalan keluarnya. Ayo, Miku!" ajak Mikuo langsung menarik tanganku.

Aku dan Mikuo berlari ke arah sinar tersebut. Bila dilihat, sepertinya kami semakin dekat dengan sebuah dunia. Entah dunia apa, tadi Gumi nee-chan bilang sekarang kami bisa masuk ke buku petualangan ini bukan? Oh iya, apa aku dan Mikuo bisa keluar dari buku ini?

Dan begitu kami keluar, aku terlonjak kaget dan terkagum-kagum. Ketika keluar dari tempat tadi, aku dan Mikuo melihat ladang bunga yang penuh hamparan bunga. Angin disini juga terasa menyejukkan.

Tunggu, ini dimana? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat lubang tempt kami keluar tadi. Ternyata sebuah goa. Lho? Bagaimana aku dan Mikuo bisa berada di dalam goa secara tiba-tiba?

**SRINGGG...**

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara aneh di sekitar ladang bunga ini. Eh? Ada apa? Tidak mungkin di ladang bunga ini ada hantu kan?

**SRINGG... SRING...**

Suara itu terdengar lagi, "Mikuo, kamu dengar tidak?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Suara kentutmu kan?" tanya Mikuo.

**BLETAKKK!**

Aku langsung melemparinya dengan sandal yang ku pakai. Dasar, saudaraku yang satu ini memang terkesan menyebalkan karena sangat suka menjailiku dan membuatku malu. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi kakak kembarnya!

"Aku serius, Mikuo! Suara yang ku dengar seperti suara sring sring gitu!" bentakku.

"Eh? Masa' sih?" tanya Mikuo tidak percaya.

"Coba saja kau dengar sendiri!" ucapku.

**SRINGG...**

"Ah! Aku dengar! Tapi darimana asal suara itu?" tanya Mikuo.

**"Dari sini!"**

"Uwahh!" aku dan Mikuo terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba di depan kami sudah ada makhluk kecil yang dapat terbang layaknya serangga.

Ia kemudian berdiri di atas tanganku yang ku ulurkan, aku mengamatinya lebih teliti lagi. JaᅳJangan-jangan... dia.. adalah...

"PERI?!" tanyaku dan Mikuo tidak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Ehehe!" dia terbang kembali.

**SRINGG!**

Dan mendadak, ia berubah menjadi besar, sama seperti manusia. Namun masih terdapat sayap di punggungnya. Ciri-ciri peri ini, ia berambut hijau daun, bermata hijau dan dia adalah seorang gadis. Tunggu dulu, ciri-ciri ini.. kayaknya aku pernah melihatnya, deh. JaᅳJangan-jangan... dia.. adalah...

"GUMI-NEE?!" ucapku dan Mikuo tidak percaya secara bersamaan (lagi).

"Ehehe. Gomen membuat kalian kaget seperti itu" kata Gumi.

"BaᅳBagaimana bisa Gumi _nee-chan_ punya sayap untuk terbang?! _Soshite_, Gumi _nee-chan_ juga masuk ke buku ini?!" tanyaku.

"Hehehe. Tentu saja! Sebenarnya, aku adalah peri di dalam cerita buku ini tau!" jawab Gumi yang sontak membuatku dan Mikuo kaget lagi.

"Jangan kaget terus, dong. Masa' itu mulu yang jadi respon kalian" kata Gumi.

**SRINGG...!**

Tiba-tiba, muncul lagi seorang peri yang ciri-cirinya mirip seperti Gumi. Hanya saja beda gender.

**BLETAKK!**

Peri itu langsung memukul kepala Gumi dengan sebuah kayu yang mendadak berada di tangannya. Gumi meringis kesakitan.

"Ah! _Ittai desu_.." kata Gumi.

"Kau ini pergi ke dunia manusia seenaknya saja! Kau tau kan dunia manusia itu berbahaya! Bahkan kau tak mau mendengarkan ratu Ann sebelum pergi! Dasar _baka_!" bentak peri itu sambil menjitaki Gumi berkali-kali.

Aku dan Mikuo yang melihatnya cuma bisa bersweatdrop-ria.

"_Ittai_... hiks... Setidaknya, aku berhasil membawa 2 orang manusia ke dunia ini! Dasar baka Gumiya!" balas Gumi.

"Hah? Mana?" tanya peri yang dipanggil Gumiya itu.

Sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Gumi menunjuk ke arahku dan Mikuo. Aku mendadak jadi gugup.

"Oh, jadi kalian, ya. Aku Gumiya, wakil ketua dari peri daun di negeri ini. Selamat datang di negeri peri" sambutnya datar.

"Eh? Negeri peri? Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalian baru saja menginjakkan kaki kalian di negeri peri ini. Maksudnya, kalian baru saja akan memulai cerita dari buku petualangan yang kalian masuki!" jelas Gumi.

"Hee...?"

"Ah, ayo aku antar ke rumahku. Kalian tenangkan diri dulu dan kita berbicara disana" ucap Gumiya.

"Tapi kan kami tidak bisa terbang!" kataku.

"Benar juga... Kalian kan manusia. Hm... Ah, aku akan memanggil salah satu sahabatku. Tunggu sebentar, ya" kata Gumiya.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti seruling, hanya saja terbuat dari kayu yang lunak tapi kuat (?). Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan mulai memainkan alunan musik yang indah. Dan secara tiba-tiba, muncul seorang peri disini. Peri itu kelihatan berbeda dari Gumi dan Gumiya, mereka berwujud daun.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengantarkan manusia-manusia ini ke rumahku, tolong" kata Gumiya datar.

Daun itu tidak menjawab apapun. Namun seakan mengerti, daun itu mendadak berubah menjadi lebih besar. Aku sendiri kaget melihat wujudnya yang mulai berubah menjadi besar. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!

"_Sugoi_..." kata Mikuo.

"Naiklah, daun ini akan mengantar kalian ke rumahku" kata Gumiya.

Aku dan Mikuo hanya mengangguk. Dan dengan agak ragu, kami berdua menaiki daun itu. Dan secara spontan, daun itu perlahan melayang di udara. Gumiya dan Gumi melebarkan sayapnya dan langsung terbang ke atas (Author: Ya iyalah, emang dari bawah terbang ke bawah?). Sedangkan daun yang sedang mengantarkan kami ini mengikuti Gumi dan Gumiya.

Hebat, aku tak pernah merasakan terbang sebelumnya. Pernahnya sih naik pesawat, tapi kan itu di dalam ruangan yang tertutup, kalau ini terbuka. Tragedi yang pertama kali aku alami dalam hidupku.

* * *

"Ohh... Ternyata kau menyamar, Gumi" kata Gumiya.

"Hehe! Aku hebat kan?" tanya Gumi.

"Terserahmulah. Ah, Miku-san, Mikuo-san, kalian tau tujuan dari jalan cerita buku petualangan yang sudah kalian masuki?" tanya Gumiya.

Aku dan Mikuo menggelengkan kepala kami. Lagipula, kami baru pertama kali melihat buku semacam itu bukan?

"Hahh... Baiklah. Sebenrnya ini berkaitan dengan dunia manusia dan dunia ini. Kalian dipanggil, itu artinya kalian di utus untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini beserta dunia manusia" jelas Gumiya.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Dengar, sekarang dunia manusia dan dunia peri sedang terancam bahaya karena tiba-tiba, roh iblis yang bernama Chiaki terlepas dari segelnya. Kami tidak tau siapa yang membuka segelnya dan melepaskannya, tapi yang jelas dia akan menghancurkan dunia manusia dan dunia peri dengan batu zeus!" jelas Gumi.

"Eh? KaᅳKami yang diutus?" tanyaku.

"Kalau bukan kalian, siapa lagi?! Kalian kan manusia!" jawab Gumi.

"Memangnya kalian mau dunia manusia menghilang juga?" tanya Gumiya.

"Bukan... Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Eh?" Aku kaget dengan Mikuo.

"Miku, bagaimana pun juga, kalau roh yang bernama Chiaki itu akan menghancurkan dunia kita, pasti kita juga yang akan disalahkan. Selama masih ada waktu, bukannya bagus kalau kita mulai dari sekarang?" tanya Mikuo.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Chiaki adalah roh iblis yang akan menghancurkan dunia peri dan dunia manusia. Jika aku dan Mikuo tidak membantu Gumi dan Gumiya, maka itu berarti aku sudah menghancurkan duniaku sendiri.

"Hm... Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berjuang.." ucapku.

"Yosh! Itu bagus! Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, kita akan berjuang!" seru Gumi bersemangat.

"Ok!" balasku dan Mikuo ikut bersemangat.

Gumiya hanya bisa menghela napasnya saja. Yosh, petualangan dari buku cerita ini, baru saja dimulai.

**To Be Continued**

Author: Waa.. ceritanya gaje (QAQ)

Ryuuki: Ternyata belum dimulai rintangan-rintangannya (==')

Author: Baru penjelasan, hehe :9

Kameharu: Terus kapan dimulainya? LL(QAQLL)

Author: Mungkin di chapter 3 X3

Ryuuki: Kalau ga ada rintangannya sama sekali, aku akan membunuhmu *_death glare_ ke author*

Author: *bergidik ngeri* He.. Hehe, cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita author RikaScarlet37 XD Ceritanya keren, tapi aku lupa judulnya :3 #PLAKK

Kameharu: Dasar pikun (==)

Author: _Gomen_, _gomen_. Yosh, reviewnya! ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Beberapa Rintangan

Author: Yo! Bertemu lagi dengan author yang gobloknya minta ampun ini! XDD

Kameharu: Akhirnya kau ngaku juga (==')

Author: Iya, iya... Kayaknya rintangan-rintangan buat Miku dan yang lainnya ada di chapter ini, ya

Kameharu: Beneran? *makan permen*

Author: Eh, bagi dong permennya!

Kameharu: Enak aja! Sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat ngetik buat chapter 2! (==')

Author: ... Ok.. (T^T) Disclaimernya, **Vocaloid milik Crypton! Tapi cerita tentu saja milikku~**

* * *

**Miku POV**

Aku memandang diriku di cermin. Ugh, agak aneh, tapi terpaksa ku pakai juga kan? Kini aku berpenampilan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gumi menyuruhku dan Mikuo untuk memakai baju negeri peri karena baju dari dunia manusia yang ku pakai kurang cocok untuk di negeri peri. Kini aku layaknya seorang peri, hanya saja tidak memiliki sayap.

"Kyaa~ Miku-chan _kawaii_!" puji Gumi.

"Hm? _Hontou desuka_?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

Gumi mengangguk kuat. Aku ingin tau, bagaimana ya pakaian Mikuo? Apa sama seperti Gumiya? Aku dan Gumi segera keluar dari ruang ganti di rumah Gumiya dan melihat Mikuo dan Gumiya yang duduk di sofa.

"Waa!" aku terkagum-kagum melihat baju yang dikenakan Mikuo.

Ia benar-benar keren memakai baju yang sekarang dipakainya (Kameharu: Kayak gimana?). Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai saudara kembarku sendiri! Memangnya kalian kira aku _twincest_?! (Author: Iya, udah pernah dibuat tuh ceritanya O3O **#BLETAKKK** | Miku: Jadi ceritanya kamu lagi promote, nih? ==')

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Mikuo yang pipinya memerah.

"Kalian berdua jadi benar-benar mirip seperti peri! Hanya saja tidak ada sayapnya" kata Gumi.

"Aku juga tadi berpikiran seperti itu.." kataku.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat besok saja" usul Gumiya.

"Mengembara! Mengembara!" seru Gumi.

"Eh? Mengembara ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kita harus pergi ke wilayah kekuasaan Chiaki! Dengan begitu, kita bisa berusaha melenyapkannya dan menyegelnya kembali!" jawab Gumi.

"Hei, kau kira itu hal yang mudah?!" tanya Gumiya.

"Hehe, nggak, sih... Oh iya, kalian berdua belum punya senjata!" kata Gumi.

"Eh? Senjata? Dimana kami bisa mendapatkannya?" tanyaku.

"Hm... Aku agak tidak yakin soal ini. Hanya saja, ku rasa kalian harus meminta kepada dewi Kitano" jawab Gumiya.

"Dewi Kitano?" aku dan Mikuo bingung.

"_Shikashi_, kalian harus melewati rintangan yang diberikannya dulu. Setelah itu, baru dewi Kitano akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian" kata Gumiya.

"_Sokka_... Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang saja!" ucapku.

"_Ima_?" tanya Mikuo dan Gumi.

Aku mengangguk kuat, "_Ima_!" jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku setuju dengan Miku. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Gumi.

Ku lihat Gumiya yang menghela napasnya. Dan akhirnya, kami pun pergi menuju tempat dewi Kitano.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"IᅳIni rintangannya?" tanya Miku kaget.

"Iya. Ini saja baru rintangan pertama, kalian yakin mau mencobanya?" tanya Gumi.

Kini di depan keempat anak itu, tumbuh beratus-ratus pohon disertai duri yang lumayan besar dan tajam. Miku meneguk ludahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa melewati hutan ini dengan cara lain, Gumi _nee-chan_?" tanya Miku.

"Cukup berbahaya dan mengancam nyawa" kata Mikuo.

"Sudah banyak peri yang berusaha melewati rintangan ini, tapi sayangnya tidak satu pun yang berhasil dan terjebak di dalam hutan berduri ini. Hutan berduri ini juga sering disebut hutan berdarah karena banyak peri yang mati disini. Kalian yakin?" tanya Gumi.

Miku merinding ketakutan. Namun, ketika teringat akan tujuannya, ia berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Aku akan masuk!" kata Miku.

"Hee?!" Gumi, Mikuo dan Gumiya kaget.

"Kau yakin, Miku-chan? Kita belum tentu bisa keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat!" kata Gumi.

"Tapi ini demi duniaku dan duniamu juga bukan?! Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Miku berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"_Matte_, Miku!" panggil Mikuo, ia langsung berjalan mengikuti Miku.

Miku menunduk dan melewati lubang untuk masuk ke dalam hutan berduri itu. Ia terlonjak kaget ketika melihat didalamnya. Banyak sekali duri-duri tajam yang menempel pada pohon-pohon yang saling melilit satu sama lain. Miku agak tidak yakin karena duri-duri itu kelihatan besar dibandingkan duri-duri yang dilihatnya sebelum memasuki hutan berduri itu tadi. Namun, Miku harus melewatinya.

"Hati-hati, Miku" ucap Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk lalu bangkit berdiri. Mereka kemudian berjalan secara perlahan dan tetap berhati-hati. Miku waspada saja takut tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Ia terus melihat ke sekelilingnya.

**BLUP! BLUP! BLUP!**

Namun, karena tidak melihat ke bawah, ia tidak sadar sehingga mendadak, kaki Miku tanpa sengaja menuruni sebuah kolam lumpur yang lumayan dalam. Miku terperosot hingga jatuh ke dalam kolam itu.

"KYAA!"

"MIKU!" panggil Gumi, Mikuo dan Gumiya kaget.

Dengan cepat, Mikuo meraih tangan Miku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Bertahan, Miku!" seru Mikuo.

Gumi dan Gumiya ikut menarik Mikuo agar Miku dapat tertarik keluar dari kolam lumpur itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Miku pun dapat tertarik keluar dari kolam itu. Namun sayangnya, Miku tak sengaja terlempar jauh dan kepalanya hampir saja mengenai duri yang tajam itu. Gumi dan Mikuo kaget, namun kemudian menghela napas.

Dengan cepat, Mikuo menarik saudara kembarnya, Miku. Saking takutnya, Miku sampai langsung mendekap Mikuo dan menangis. Mikuo agak kaget.

"Huwaa! Mikuo, aku takut! HUWAA!" tangisnya meledak.

Mikuo mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Miku sekarang dan balas memeluk Miku untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Gumi dan Gumiya cuma bisa berblushing-ria. Mungkin mereka mengira ya... _twincest_.. dan semacam itulah.

"Sudah ya, Miku. Setidaknya kau selamat..." ucap Mikuo.

"Kaunya sih, ceroboh sekali" kata Gumiya.

"Hiks.. _Gomennasai_.." kata Miku.

"EᅳEh... Eto... Kalau begitu, kita lewati jalan lain saja, ya.. Ayo" ajak Gumi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, pastilah banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapi untuk sampai ke kolam dewi Kitano. Misalnya saja, mereka harus melewati batu-batu yang mungkin licin sebagai jalan penghubung untuk menyebrangi sungai yang alirannya amat deras.

"Hii~ Mengerikan" kata Miku berusaha berhati-hati.

Gumi dan Gumiya sudah berada di seberang sungai sedangkan Miku dan Mikuo masih melewati batu-batu itu. Yap, akhirnya Miku berhasil ke seberang, tapi Mikuo belum. Ia malah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia menginjak air yang baru saja terciprat dari air terjun didekatnya sehingga membuatnya terpeleset.

"WAAA!"

**BYUURR!**

"Kyaa! Mikuo!" panggil Miku.

Mikuo berusaha untuk mencapai batu besar dan memeluknya sehingga ia belum hanyut terbawa arus air.

"ToᅳTolong aku!" seru Mikuo.

"Mikuo!" panggil Miku yang hampir menangis.

Gumiya cepat-cepat berpikir dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ide yang cemerlang. Dengan cepat ia mengambil 2 buah kayu yang lumayan keras dan panjang. Ia lalu mendekatkan kayu satunya ke yang lain hingga bersentuhan, Gumiya menyihirnya sehingga kedua kayu yang awalnya terpisah menjadi satu. Gumiya cepat-cepat mengulurkan kayu itu kepada Mikuo.

"Mikuo! Pegang kayu ini!" kata Gumiya.

Sesuai yang diperintahkan Gumiya, Mikuo berusaha untuk menggenggam kayu itu dengan erat. Miku dan Gumi yang melihatnya (karena mungkin akan berhasil) pun ikut membantu Gumiya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mikuo pun berhasil tertarik keluar dari sungai itu. Gumiya langsung berbaring ngos-ngosan saking lelahnya (Author: Soalnya Mikuo beratnya mencapai ratusan :v *dibunuh dengan sadis oleh Mikuo FC*). Mikuo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Huwaaa! Kami-sama, arigatou! Juga untuk Gumiya-kun! Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa saudaraku!" kata Miku.

"Dou.. ita..." balas Gumiya.

"Deras sekali. Kamu sih, Mikuo, melamun saja.." kata Gumi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita beristirahat dulu.. Langit sudah mulai berubah warna..." usul Mikuo.

"Iya, kita beristirahat disini. Jangan paksakan dirimu, ya" kata Miku.

Mikuo mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Dan pada malam itu, mereka pun beristirahat disana, di dekat sungai itu.

* * *

**Miku POV**

"Hoammm...! _Ohayou_!" ucapku ketika baru saja terbangun dari tidurku.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan" balas Gumi.

"Eh? Mikuo dan Gumiya kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mereka pergi untuk mencari makanan" jawab Gumi.

"Hee? Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti lapar nanti" jawab Gumi yang ga nyambung sama sekali.

"Ohh..."

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

Kini aku dan Gumiya berada di dekat sungai yang arusnya tidak terlalu deras dan mungkin lumayan dalam. Letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat kami beristirahat semalam. Ku pikir Gumiya akan mengajakku untuk mencari ikan disini. Kalau bawa ikan besar dan banyak, pasti akan sangat repot.

"Kita cari ikan" ucap Gumiya, tebakanku benar.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Ikan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, ikan" jawab Gumiya.

"Maksudmu kita akan berenang?" tanyaku.

"Ya iyalah. Memangnya kita punya pancingan? Sudahlah, ayo lepaskan bajumu (Author: *nosebleed* O/ / / /A/ / / /O)" kata Gumiya sambil melepaskan bajunya.

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Terpaksa juga karena aku dan Gumiya tak tau daerah sekitar sini, jadi kami hanya bisa menangkap ikan.

**BYURRR!**

Gumiya langsung menyeburkan diri ke dalam sungai. Hei, dia meninggalkanku! Ah, lupakan. Aku pun mendekati tepi sungai itu dan menyeburkan diriku ke dalam sungai ala Haruka dari anime Free (WTH?!).

**BYURR!**

Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan makanan untuk hari ini? Semoga saja.

**To Be Continued**

Gumiya: *menendang pintu hingga pintunya rusak parah dan membawa bazooka berbentuk wortel (?)* MANA AUTHOR?!

Author: *kaget sampai kejedot langit-langit (?)* Kenapa saya yang dicari?

Gumiya: SIALAN LU AUTHOR! KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS BILANG KAYAK GITU?! #capslockjebol

Author: *nosebleed lagi* Aku ga bermaksud kayak gitu.. (QAQ)

Gumiya: Bohong! Arghh! Kau mempermalukanku sebagai pemuda Vocaloid yang terkenal di dunia!

Author: (==') Narsis amat...

Gumiya: Udah gitu, enak banget ya Mikuo nyebur ala Haruka, kalau begitu aku kayak Nagisa atuh \(=A='\)

Author: Terserah -_- Yosh, review ne! ^^ Dan abaikan pemuda gila tadi *langsung dihajar sama Gumiya*


	4. Chapter 3: Kalajengking Raksasa

Author: Moshi-moshi! XD Akhirnya author sempet juga ngetik chapter 3 :)

Ryuuki: Author jahat! Masa' kemarin aku ga masuk sih?!

Author: Hehe, kau kan les kemarin *menyeringai*

Ryuuki: Author gila -_- Malah updatenya lama banget lagi

Author: Go... Gomen v^^" Yosh, Kame-chan, bacain disclaimernya!

Kameharu: Disclaimer, **Vocaloid milik Crypton, cerita tetap milik Chang Mui Lie**

* * *

**Miku POV**

"...?"

Aku terdiam sejenak setelah melihat hasil tangkapan Mikuo dan Gumiya. Semuanya adalah ikan, tapi bukan itu yang ku permasalahkan. Yang ku permasalahkan adalah ukurannya.

"KeᅳKecil sekali..." kata Gumi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Hanya ada ikan yang seperti itu.." kata Gumiya.

"Memang Gumiya-kun tidak bisa mengubahnya menjadi agak besar?" tanyaku.

"Itu berarti sihir pada makhluk hidup. Peri tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyihir pada makhluk hidup walaupun makhluk hidup itu sudah mati. Atau, peri harus menerima hukuman yang berat" jawab Gumiya.

"_Sokka_..." ucapku agak kecewa.

"Ya sudahlah... _Gomen ne_, Miku-chan. Kami merepotkanmu dan Mikuo-kun" kata Gumi.

"Iie, daijoubu, Gumi-nee" balasku.

"Makan seadanya sajalah.." ucap Gumiya.

"Jangan khawatir, Miku-chan to Mikuo-kun. Walaupun ukuran ikan-ikan ini kecil, aku bisa kok membuat kalian kenyang" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum.

"Hontou? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku dan Mikuo.

"Hahh... Dia ahlinya..." ucap Gumiya.

Gumi hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dengan menggunakan sihirnya, ia mulai memasak beberapa ikan itu dalam waktu singkat. Apa yang akan dia buat?

* * *

"Waa...~ _Oishi naaa_~" kataku.

"Hehe, _deshou_? Kalian pasti kenyang" kata Gumi.

Aku memakannya dengan lahap sampai kenyang. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo dan Gumiya. Dan sehabis makan, kami pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang pastinya penuh dengan rintangan-rintangan berbahaya lagi. Tapi untungnya, Gumi dan Gumiya dapat berpikir cepat sehingga aku dan Mikuo terselamatkan dari ancaman maut.

"Kapan kita akan melewati rintangan terakhir...?" tanyaku mulai lelah berjalan.

"Hm... Ku rasa disini rintangan terakhirnya" jawab Gumiya.

Aku menatap ke depanku dan terlonjak kaget.

"GoᅳGoa kematian...?"

"Konon katanya banyak peri yang mati disini karena mereka ingin segera menuju tempat dewi Kitano. Mereka mulai dihantui oleh ketamakan dan kebencian di dalam goa. Karena ketamakan, mereka menjadi ceroboh dan akhirnya mati di dalam goa ini" jelas Gumi.

"Gumi nee-chan tau banyak, ya. Aku harap hal seperti itu tidak terjadi kepada kita" kataku.

"Iya. Ayo masuk" ajak Gumi.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam goa itu. Gumi dan Gumiya menggunakan sihirnya untuk menerangi jalan di dalam goa. Ugh... Terlihat banyak tulang-tulang seperti manusia (mungkin) di sekitar goa ini, pastinya bekas peri saat datang ke sini.

"Kira-kira di dalam sini ada bahaya lain tidak, ya...?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Terkadang ada batu kecil yang suka jatuh dari atas. Tapi kalian juga harus hati-hati, ya.. Pernah ada... kalajengking raksasa..." kata Gumi.

"Huwaa! Aku takut!" kataku langsung memeluk Gumi.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja. Kalajengking itu gampang kok diurusnya" kata Gumi berusaha menenangkanku.

"_Hontou ni_..?" tanyaku.

Gumi mengangguk. Aku merasa firasat buruk akan terjadi pada kami semua, entah apa itu.

**KRAAKK!**

"Waa!" aku kaget dan langsung memeluk Gumi (lagi).

"Ada apa lagi, Miku?" tanya Gumi.

"Tadi aku mendengar sesuatu. Bunyinya krak!" jawabku.

"Ah, aku tak mendengar apapun" kata Gumi tetap berjalan.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" kata Gumiya.

"Tenang saja, Miku. Aku pasti akan melindungimu!" kata Mikuo.

**KRAKK!**

"KYAA! Itu suaranya!" kataku.

"Hah? Mana?" tanya Gumi.

**KRAK! KRAKKK!**

"Eh?!" Ku pikir mereka baru saja mendengarnya.

Tuhan, tolong aku...

Dan ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat sebuah makhluk binatang yang sangat besar. Besarnya hampir sebesar goa ini. Warnanya hitam dan ekornya bengkok (Author: Ini ciri-ciri kalajengking bukan, ya? Saya udah lupa 'w').

"GuᅳGuᅳGuᅳGumi... -_nee_..." panggilku.

"Ada apᅳ ... KYAAA!" Gumi langsung berteriak setelah melihat makhluk di belakang kami.

Gumiya dan Mikuo ikut menoleh ke belakang. Dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi kaget.

"LaᅳLa..."

"FYAKK! (?)" Kalajengking raksasa itu langsung bergerak seperti ingin memangsa kami.

"LARIIII!" teriak Mikuo.

"AAAAA!" Aku, Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Oh tidak! Kalajengking itu mengejar kami!

"Gumi nee-chan! Apakah nee-chan tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun terhadap kalajengking di belakang kita...?!" tanyaku.

"Aku tak bisa menyihir makhluk hidup!" jawab Gumi.

Oh iya, aku baru mengingatnya.. Sial, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku bahkan belum memiliki senjata apapun untuk mengalahkan kalajengking ini. Tiba-tiba, di depan kami terlihat 2 lorong yang entah apa yang harus di pilih. Aku pun mendadak mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Apa tak ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubah kita menjadi kecil agar kalajengking ini tak bisa melihat dimana kita berada?!" tanyaku.

"BeᅳBenar juga! Sebentar.." Gumiya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Ayolah, ada sesuatu.. ada sesuatu...

"Ini dia!" kata Gumiya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti... permen? Warnanya ungu dan bentuknya bulat.

Gumiya langsung menjatuhkan 'sesuatu' itu ke tanah.

**BOOOSSSH!**

Dan dalam seketika, 'sesuatu' itu langsung menimbulkan asap yang luar biasa tebal dan membuatku menjadi batuk-batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku berusaha melihat ke sekeliling dan tanpa di sadari tubuhku telah berubah menjadi lebih kecil dibanding bayi, seperti peri.

Dan ku lihat kalajengking itu berjalan melewati lorong yang berada di sisi kiri. Berarti nanti kami mungkin harus memilih lorong kanan.

"Hii...! Menyeramkan!" kataku.

"Tadi idemu itu bagus sekali, Miku! Ternyata kamu bisa berpikir juga dalam keadaan terdesak!" kata Mikuo sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Yokatta na... Aku lelah sekali berlari" kata Gumi.

"Apakah kita harus berubah menjadi besar kembali?" tanyaku.

"Ku rasa kalajengking itu sudah agak jauh. Gumiya-kun, kembalikan kami seperti semula" kata Gumi.

Gumiya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan benda tadi. Hanya saja yang ini warnanya biru.

**BOSHH!**

Ia menjatuhkannya kembali ke tanah dan kami pun berubah menjadi besar kembali.

"Jika kalajengking itu melewati lorong yang kiri.. Berarti kita harus melewati lorong yang kanan" kata Gumiya.

"Kita tidak akan nyasar kan?" tanyaku.

"Ku rasa jalan kanan yang benar. Ayo!" ajak Gumi.

Kami pun berjalan melewati lorong kanan. Oh iya, ada yang belum ku tanyakan. Dimana letak kolam dewi Kitano?

"_Nee_, _nee_, Gumiya-kun" panggilku.

"Hm? Nanda?" tanya Gumiya.

"Kolam dewi Kitano itu ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya jika kau menemukan batu permata berwarna biru, itu berarti kita hampir sampai di kolam dewi Kitano" jawab Gumiya.

"Ohh.. Sokka.." aku pun kembali berjalan sambil menatap ke bawah.

Siapa tau aku benar-benar akan menemukan batu permata itu.

**BLETAKK!**

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh dari atas mengenai kepalaku.

"Hm? _Doushita no_, Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"_Ittai_..." aku lalu membuka mataku dan melihat benda yang menimpuki kepalaku itu.

"IᅳItu... Gumiya-kun! Gumi nee-chan! (Author: Ternyata Miku ga sopan sama Gumiya *troll face* | Miku: Diam kau, authorrr! *ngelempar seribu negi*)" panggilku.

"_Doushita_, Miku?!" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku menemukannya! Batu permata berwarna biru!" jawabku berseru.

"_Nani_?!" Gumiya dan Gumi langsung berlari kecil ke arahku.

Aku menunjukkan batu permata itu kepada mereka berdua. Mata Gumi dan Gumiya berbinar-binar.

"Tak salah lagi! Berarti kita sudah mendekati kolam dewi Kitano!" kata Gumiya.

"_Yokattaaa_...~" ucapku.

**KRAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar bunyi itu lagi. Oh, tidak.. jangan bilang kalau di belakangku ada...

"_NaᅳNani_...?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke belakang dengan pelan.

Aku membatu sejenak sedang Mikuo, Gumi dan Gumiya masih memandangi batu permata itu. KaᅳKalajengking tadi... ia disini!

"LARIII!" teriakku langsung berlari.

Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo menoleh ke kalajengking dan baru menyadari hal itu. "GYAAAA!" mereka pun ikut berlari menyusulku di belakang. Dan tepat di depan, aku menemukan sebuah sinar bening seakan itu adalah kaca. Oh tidak, jangan sampai itu adalah jalan buntu.

"Kyaa!" aku langsung berlari ke sinar itu dan tanpa disangka, ternyata aku dapat menembus sinar itu! Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo pun kaget. Sedangkan kalajengking itu tidak bisa memasuki sinar tadi.

"Ahh!" aku langsung terjatuh. Dan sialnya, Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo yang baru memasuki sinar itu langsung menindihku.

"_Ittaiiii_!" seruku.

Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo langsung bangkit dan membantuku berdiri. Ku lihat di sekelilingku. Aku kaget dan terkagum-kagum sejenak. Disini indah sekali! Banyak batu permata yang bercahaya dan berkilauan. Oh, bahkan sungai yang ada di depanku pun juga bercahaya. Mungkin ada batu permata di dalamnya. Namun, aku teringat dengan tujuanku datang kemari.

"Oh iya! Gumiya-kun! Gumiya-kun!" panggilku.

"_Nanda_?" tanya Gumiya.

"Dimana kolam dewinya?! Kau lupa, ya?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Oh iya.. Ituᅳ"

"La la la~ Aku ada disini..." ucap seseorang.

Aku, Mikuo, Gumi dan Gumiya langsung menoleh ke belakang kami. Aku yang melihatnya langsung terbelalak kaget.

**To Be Continued**

Author: Yeyy! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai diketik! Y(^O^)Y

Kameharu: Author, lain kali jangan bermalas-malasan, dong!

Author: Gomen, gomen.. Habis pada hiatus sekarang.. #masa?

Ryuuki: Lalu kenapa kau publish chapter 3 di hari ultahmu ini?

Author: Entah.. Kemarin pengen publish, tapi kelupaan (QAQ) Saya males publish pas malem-malem walaupun semalem saya on sampai jam setengah 11 malam *digampar*

Miku: AAAA! Author! Kau masih ada urusan denganku! *datang bawa pedang negi (?)*

Author: *merinding ketakutan* Yo.. Yosh.. Readers, review, ya! *langsung kabur*


	5. Chapter 4: Menuju Desa Peri Langit

Author: Hwaa! Minna! X'D Akhirnya saya bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini X'3

Ryuuki: *ngelindes author pakai roadrollernya Rin* KENAPA SIH NGELANJUTIN FIC INI LAMA BANGET?!

Author: Oi! Jangan jebolin capslocknya napa!

Ryuuki: AAAA! *nyerbu author*

Author & Ryuuki: *berantem kayak kucing dan anjing*

Kameharu: Ah, kelamaan. Langsung disclaimer, woi!

Author: Disclaimer? **Vocaloid milik Crypton, tapi cerita ini milik saya!** XD

* * *

**Normal POV**

Miku, Mikuo, Gumi dan Gumiya langsung menoleh ke belakang mereka. Miku langsung terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"_MaᅳMasaka_..._ AᅳAnata wa_..."

"Untuk apa kaget seperti itu? Aku adalah dewi Kitano!" serunya terbang ke atas.

Dewi Kitano yang mereka lihat itu berambut hitam pendek dan bermata kuning emas seperti mata kucing juga disertai telinga kucing di atas kepalanya. Ia memakai baju (seperti Miko) yang panjang dengan selendang indah mengelilinginya.

"DeᅳDewi Kitano..."

"_Omedetou_. Kalian berhasil melewati berbagai rintangan hingga sampai ke sini. Hahh... Aku sudah menantikan saat-saat bertemu dengan peri selama 3000 tahun. Sayangnya, banyak yang mati, tragis sekali. Nah, karena kalian berhasil sampai kesini, aku akan mengabulkan permohonan kalian" kata dewi Kitano.

"Ano... Yang mulia. Sebenarnya, kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk meminta bimbinganmu untuk memberikan manusia-manusia ini senjata untuk mengalahkan Chiaki" kata Gumiya.

"Eh? Jadi mereka manusia yang diutus itu? Senang bertemu dengan kalian" kata dewi Kitano.

"..." Miku dan Mikuo hanya terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya dewi Kitano kepada Gumi dan Gumiya.

"Eh? EᅳEto..." Gumi kelihatan ragu dan bingung.

"Kalau bisa, kami ingin skill sihir kami dinaikkan! Karena kami akan mengembara, maka pasti sihir akan sangat dibutuhkan" jawab Gumiya.

"Baiklah. Tentu saja aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian semua dengan satu syarat" kata dewi Kitano.

"Apa syarat itu, yang mulia...?"

"Aku ingin kalian pergi melewati desa peri langit. Karena kemungkinan besar, akan terjadi suatu bencana yang menimpah desa itu. Mungkin kalian dapat menghentikannya dengan kekuatan kalian. Kalian bersedia?" tanya dewi Kitano.

"Kami bersedia, yang mulia" jawab Miku, Gumi, Gumiya dan Mikuo.

"_Arigatou_. Sekarang, terimalah ini" kata dewi Kitano memberikan 2 buah pedang kepada Miku dan Mikuo.

Miku diberikan pedang perak dengan pegangannya yang berwarna putih bersih dan ditengahnya terdapat batu permata berwarna biru muda. Mikuo pun juga diberikan pedang perak, hanya saja pegangannya berwarna hitam dan ditengahnya pun terdapat batu permata berwarna biru tua.

"Dewi, maksud pedang ini apa?" tanya Miku sambil memandangi pedangnya.

"Kedua pedang yang ku berikan pada kalian itu adalah pedang yang sangat langka. Pedang itu memang sudah dikhususkan kepada orang yang akan menyelamatkan dunia peri ini. Dan sekarang, kalianlah yang menjadi pemiliknya" kata dewi Kitano.

"_Sugoi_.." kata Mikuo.

Dewi Kitano hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap Gumi dan Gumiya.

"Biar ku pinjamkan kekuatanku untuk energi dan skill sihir kalian. Terimalah ini" kata dewi Kitano sambil mengulurkan tangannya seakan-akan sedang menyerang.

Namun yang ada, sebuah sinar mengelilingi 2 makhluk peri itu. Dan setelah itu, perlahan sinar itu menghilang.

**BRUKK!**

Gumi dan Gumiya langsung terjatuh seperti pingsan sehingga Miku dan Mikuo kaget.

"Aku sudah menaikkan skill sihir mereka. Sekarang aku akan membiarkan kalian keluar dengan selamat dari goa ini. Hehe... Sayonara" kata dewi Kitano langsung menyihir Miku dan yang lainnya sehingga mereka keluar dari goa itu.

* * *

"Ung.. Um?" Miku membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat pedang yang sudah terikat dipinggangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Pedang ini... pemberian dewi Kitano.." kata Miku.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengadah ke langit.

"Yosh... Dengan pedang ini, aku akan mengubah takdir dunia!" seru Miku.

"NᅳNg..." Miku menatap Gumi yang baru saja tersadar.

"Gumi nee-san sudah sadar?!" tanya Miku.

"Eh? Ah, iya... Gumiya-kun? Mikuo-kun?" Ia mencari ke sekeliling.

Miku mendekati Gumi dan menemukan Gumiya dan Mikuo ada di belakangnya.

"Gumi nee-chan..." panggil Miku.

"Ya?" balas Gumi.

"Mereka berdua ada dibelakang Gumi-nee..." jawab Miku.

Gumi menoleh ke belakangnya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget. Miku dan Gumi _blushing_ sejenak. Apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka melihat Mikuo dan Gumiya yang masih belum sadar. Jarak muka sangat dekat. Mereka berpelukan.

"YaᅳYa... YAOI!" teriak Gumi.

"Uwah! Uwah! Apaan tadi?!" tanya Mikuo yang langsung terbangun akibat teriakan Gumi dengan wajah kagetnya.

Sedangkan Gumiya, ia terbangun dengan santainya tanpa memedulikan keadaan disekitarnya seakan-akan ia masih berada di alam mimpinya. Menyadari hal itu, Gumi langsung berteriak di telinga Gumiya, "BANGUNN!" teriak Gumi.

**PLAK!**

Bukannya bangun, Gumiya malah tanpa sengaja menjauhkan muka Gumi menggunakan tangannya. Dan setelah itu, ia tidur kembali walau dalam posisi duduk. Gumi merasa kesal dengan perbuatan Gumiya dan akhirnya menampar Gumiya dengan keras (Author: Tabahkan nasibmu, Gumiya... :v).

**PLAKK!**

Alhasil, ternyata tamparan Gumi yang cukup 'pelan' itu berhasil membangunkan Gumiya dari alam mimpinya. Walaupun Gumiya tak menyadari apa yang terjadi sama sekali. Miku dan Mikuo yang melihatnya hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Apa yang terjadi? Eh? Kenapa rasanya pipiku sebelah kanan sakit sekali?" tanya Gumiya yang sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Hmph!" Gumi memalingkan wajahnya.

Gumiya menatap Gumi dengan bingung. Namun, ia tetap tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

"E.. Eto... Kalau begitu.. ayo kita ke desa peri langit" ajak Miku berusaha mengubah suasana.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" tanya Gumiya dan Gumi.

"Ih, kalian lupa ya kalau dewi Kitano menyuruh kita ke desa peri langit karena mungkin ada bahaya disana" jawab Miku.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan desa itu?" tanya Gumiya.

"Ah, mungkin kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi kan kita harus mencegahnya dulu" jawab Miku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo pergi sekarang!" ajak Gumi langsung bangkit.

"Yo!" balas Miku dan Mikuo.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi menuju desa peri langit. Selama perjalanan, Miku merasa ia terus diteror oleh seseorang. Entah siapa, ia tidak tau dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Namun, perasaan curiga masih terpendam dihatinya. Ia ingat bahwa ia masih belum bisa menggunakan pedangnya. Oleh karena itu, sebaiknya ia mencobanya di desa peri langit nanti.

"Siapa, ya...?" tanya Miku.

**To Be Continued**

Author: Fyuuhh.. Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai dibuat :3 Untung mata belum kenapa-napa sebelum update chapie ini

Kameharu: Pasti update chapter 5 tahun depan ¬＿¬

Author: wwww Bisa jadi! #diserbureaders

Ryuuki: Author, lain kali jangan lama-lama, dong!

Author: Kenapa sih memang? Readersnya kangen ya sama saya? #PLAKK Baca aja fic I Love You 'By The Cake' :D

Kameharu: Yah, jadi promo, deh ¬＿¬

Author: Hehe, yosh review ya minna! 'w'


End file.
